


Rocket Gets His Groove Back

by mage_girl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drax is expanding his horizons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally compromised Rocket, Groot is adorable, Groot is like an Ent, Guardians and Avengers meet up, I Am Groot, Movie Quote Easter Eggs, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Tony is an ass, we are groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket meets the Avengers.</p><p>OK, The Guardians of the Galaxy meet the Avengers.</p><p>Rocket isn't impressed.</p><p>Guns make everything better.</p><p>Groot is a professional. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Gets His Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> This is a surprise birthday gift for my writer-in-crime and all around Bestie, Aphrodite_mine...
> 
> She loves emotionally compromised Rocket so I figured I'd write a fic about all of that... and as usual, it ran away from me. Kind of.
> 
> Ah, let's be honest. Ya'll wanted it more than anyone else, right?
> 
> Happy Birthday, hon! You're the best bestie EVER!!! (hearts all over)

Cruising around the galaxy without worrying too much was a novelty for Rocket. He was used to being on the run. He’d skipped out of dangerous situations with the fur barely on his back time and time again. He was used to having his antenna up, so to speak. Not having to watch his back was weird. It was disconcerting being able to listen to Quill’s music (that damn mix tape again) and clean his guns at his leisure.

Rocket glanced around the quarters of the Milano. Gamora was sitting next to him, cleaning her knives with loving precision, the oil gleaming under the lights. Drax was likewise cleaning his own blades, gently running a soft cloth down the metal. Quill was topside, scanning the airwaves for trouble and keeping an eye on the auto pilot.

Rocket’s shoulders twitched. He glanced over at the flower pot that held Groot and saw that Groot was asleep, his chin tucked close to his chest. His arms hung loosely at his sides. Groot had grown some more, forcing Rocket to find a larger pot and replant him. 

Groot was growing day by day. Not as fast as Rocket would have liked but faster than any of his companions had expected. Gamora had taken to spending time with Groot, talking to him quietly. Drax would practice his fighting moves in front of Groot, glancing for approval. Quill would babble at Groot whenever he was in the vicinity.

Rocket told himself he wasn’t jealous. He was _happy_ Groot was making these connections. He knew Groot was much more of a people person than he was; much more comfortable with these sort of interactions. Even though Groot had his three words that encompassed everything, it was the subtext beneath those words Rocket learned to pay attention to during the years. Groot hadn’t sounded so content since Rocket could remember. His ‘I am Groot’s were filled with happiness. 

Still. Rocket compartmentalized as he always did, whenever emotions rose to the surface. He couldn’t afford to break down, couldn’t afford to freeze. He’d done this for years, ever since he woke in a cold sterile lab, pain radiating down his spine. Suck it up, he told himself. He’d been just as harsh with others, not wanting to show any weakness. He couldn’t afford softness or warmth. The closest he got to that was with the tree like being currently living in a freaking flower pot. 

Rocket’s thoughts were interrupted by Quill clambering down the steps, his chunky boots announcing his presence.

Gamora and Drax looked up. Rocket glanced over to see Groot open his eyes and blink sleepily.

‘Uh… sorry, Groot,’ muttered Peter, running a hand through his hair. ‘Guys… we got a ping from my home planet. Seems there’s some people who want to meet us.’

Gamora raised an eyebrow. ‘Your family?’

Peter shook his head. ‘Nah. My family… I’ll get to them when I have time. This is something else. Put your stuff away and strap in. We’re gonna make the jump in half an hour.’

Drax sighed and put away his cleaning supplies, trading glances with Gamora as he did so. Gamora just smiled and tucked her knives away, tossing Drax the small bottle of oil.

Rocket picked up the flower pot, grunting slightly. ‘You’re one heavy dude,’ he commented, patting Groot on his tiny shoulder.

‘I am Groot!’ announced Groot with some satisfaction.

‘Yes, you’ll be carrying me soon enough,’ agreed Rocket as he nimbly climbed up the ladder, flower pot tucked against his chest, protectively. 

‘I am Groot,’ murmured Groot as Rocket strapped him in and sat next to him, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

Drax settled next to him and Gamora took her seat next to Peter. Peter turned around, slightly, and smiled at Rocket and Groot. 

‘Rocket, can you start the sequence?’ he asked.

Rocket nodded, his fingers moving expertly over the board, his nose twitching as he called up the coordinates for the jump.

‘Great… thanks, Rocket,’ said Peter as he turned back, readying the Milano, his hands steady on the controls.

‘I am Groot!’ squeaked Groot as the ship shot forward and Peter let out a whoop of excitement.

**

This place blows. Rocket was less than impressed when they made planetfall, seeing there wasn’t even a spaceport for the ship. He sneered at the people who came to pick them up in cars, their weapons primitive by his standards. He was stared at and whispered about until Drax unsheathed one of his swords. 

‘Is there an illness I am unaware of?’ he asked, his voice mild enough.

‘Nooo,’ replied one of the terrans, the _humans_. Peter had told them all what these beings called themselves on Terra. The planet was called Earth and these were humans. Rocket thought they were assholes so far.

‘Then there must be something else causing the coughing and whispering,’ surmised Drax, his brows drawn down.

‘I… no,’ replied the human, turning red. There were words spoken into a small mic and the whispers ceased.

Drax nodded his head, satisfied, and re-sheathed his sword, winking at Rocket as he did so.

Rocket allowed the corner of his mouth to curl up slightly in response.

Things didn’t get much better when they got to their destination. They were hustled into a tall building and brought up to the top floor in an elevator. Rocket amused himself by imagining Groot at full size in one of these contraptions. It would have been ugly.

The door opened and Rocket stepped out into an open area. He clutched Groot against him and instinctively looked for the best place to defend them both. He trotted over to a free standing table, crouching below it and stashing Groot behind him. Rocket stared at the humans in front of him, shielding Groot from their view.

‘Ah, that’s Rocket,’ said Peter, shrugging his shoulders as the small group stared at him.

Rocket stared back, bared his teeth, and held his ground.

‘I like him… Him, right?’ asked a blond man, his ragged jeans and holey t shirt a statement all in itself.

‘Of course you would, Clint. He’s probably your spirit animal,’ said another man. He rolled his eyes and Rocket wanted to gnaw off his stylishly trimmed goatee.

‘First off, that’s offensive, Stark. You should know better. Second off, he’s being smart. I’d do the same thing. Except I’d go for the vents,’ retorted Clint. He approached Rocket slowly, keeping his hands out and showing they were empty.

Rocket eyed him as Clint came closer, growling slightly when he came too close for comfort. Clint stopped, respectfully, and kept his distance.

‘Hi. I’m Clint. What’s your name?’ asked Clint.

‘I’m Rocket. And yeah, I’m male. _All_ male,’ stressed Rocket, scratching his balls for emphasis.

‘Gah! My eyes! They’re on fire!’ exclaimed the… Stark man.

‘I could take them out of your head, if you like,’ said Gamora, her voice cool. She was gazing at Stark with disdain on her face.

‘No… no, that’s OK. I would rather do much more pleasurable things with you,’ purred Tony, smiling.

Rocket snorted and Groot muttered, ‘I am Groot’ from behind him.

‘Wait… who do you have with you?’ asked Clint. ‘He’s not… he’s not an Ent, is he?’

‘That’s… that’s not a bad interpretation, actually,’ interrupted Peter. He walked over to squat next to Rocket and put a supportive hand on his back. ‘This is Rocket, as you know. And his companion there is Groot. Groot would be a lot bigger but he sacrificed himself to save us. We’re lucky to have him back.’

Rocket gazed up at Peter with wide eyes. He’d never heard anyone praise Groot like that before. Hell, _he’d_ never praised Groot like that, before. It made his estimation of Peter go up by several notches. He ignored the flush of shame deep in his belly.

‘Wow. A real live Ent. Phil’s gotta meet these guys!’ exclaimed Clint. ‘Phil is a huge Lord of the Rings fan. Uh… did you read the books?’

‘I did. My crew here hasn’t… and let me introduce all of us. I’m Peter Quill. Otherwise known as ‘Star Lord,’’ said Peter, grandly. His face fell comically as the others looked at him, puzzled.

Gamora giggled and Peter sighed. ‘This is Gamora. And that’s Drax. Don’t mess with either of them. You’ll regret it,’ added Peter.

‘Pleased to meet you,’ said a new voice and Rocket looked up to see another blond man walk towards them. He was followed by a man with long, dark hair and a gleaming metal arm.

‘Oooh...’ murmured Rocket. He patted Groot reassuringly and walked over to inspect the arm, his eyes narrowed.

Peter laughed. ‘That’s one way to get Rocket interested in you. Show him some tech he hasn’t seen, yet.’

‘Stuff it, Quill. Is there a weapon that attaches to it?’ asked Rocket, touching the arm and turning it slightly from side to side. The man let him do so, smiling slightly.

‘Whatever I can hold in my hands,’ answered the owner, his voice wry. ‘I’m Bucky. You must be something of a weapons expert.’

‘Rocket knows his stuff,’ said Peter and Rocket turned slightly to eye Peter, his mouth open.

Peter shrugged. ‘Well, you do. You saved us at Kyln and you engineered two weapons to help bring Ronan down. I’m not lying.’

‘He made a weapon that could take down a moon,’ added Drax, satisfaction in his voice.

‘Well, now that we’ve met you bunch of crazies--’ began Stark but the tall blond man turned on him, sharply.

‘Tony! Enough! That’s Tony Stark,’ introduced the man, his tone resigned. ‘I’m Steve Rogers. You met Clint there and Bucky, here,’ said Steve, gesturing at Clint and Bucky who both waved.

‘This is Natasha and this is Bruce,’ finished Steve, turning to introduce them. ‘We’re glad you could come. We heard about the Infinity Stone from Thor.’

‘Thor?’ asked Peter while Gamora made a sound of astonishment.

‘You know him?’ asked Peter, turning to her.

Gamora nodded her head. ‘Of course. Thanos has no love for the Asgardians. They’ve blocked him as much as they could. He knows of Asgard.’

‘Lady Gamora,’ said a new voice and a tall blond man entered the room. Rocket glanced at him, taking in his long blond hair (how many more blond haired men _were_ there?) and the hammer hanging at his side. 

‘No, Rocket, you cannot have it,’ murmured Gamora, reaching forward to tug Rocket back.

‘But… but I want it more than he does,’ argued Rocket.

‘You couldn’t lift it,’ she said. ‘Prince Thor. It is a pleasure.’

‘I’d heard you turned on Thanos. Well done. Have you heard from your sister?’ asked Thor.

Gamora shook her head. ‘No. Nebula has left me no message. I’m not sure if she has rejoined our father’s side or if she is making plans of her own.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Thor simply, and they exchanged understanding glances. ‘I am glad you are safe and alive. And the Infinity Stone is safe from Thanos for now. It was a great risk you took, holding it in your hands.’

Thor had turned to Peter and Rocket was amused to find Peter speechless, for once. 

‘I… it was something that needed to be done. Maybe I could have died holding it. But I couldn’t risk Ronan gaining possession of it again,’ explained Peter.

‘Your father would be proud of you… ‘ began Thor and then he sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I was out of line. I believe our good Captain Rogers has some news he wishes to share with all of you. And he wants your advice.’

‘Could we… could we talk about my father later?’ asked Peter. He swallowed and Rocket saw Peter’s hands tremble as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

‘Yes. Whatever I can tell you… I would be happy to,’ said Thor, gently. 

‘I _do_ want to talk to all of you but I figure you might want to eat, first. Anything you especially like?’ asked Steve.

‘What is terran food like?’ asked Drax.

‘There’s a whole lot of good stuff and some pretty awful stuff. I haven’t eaten any since I joined Yondu and his crew. So… why don’t you guys order a bunch of stuff and we’ll try it all out,’ suggested Peter.

‘Sounds good. Jarvis?’ asked Steve.

‘Yes, Steve?’ answered Jarvis.

Drax started violently, unsheathing his weapons. ‘There is a voice coming from the ceiling. Is this one of your gods? Have you chained him to your will?’

‘Uh… no,’ answered Steve. ‘This is Jarvis. He’s an AI being whom Tony created. Not a god.’

Drax raised his eyebrows. ‘Most impressive. If I have a request, Jarvis can fulfill it?’

‘Within reason, yes,’ answered Steve, slowly.

‘Hm,’ commented Drax.

Rocket saw Steve study Drax for a moment. Rocket had the feeling Steve had dealt with this sort of situation before because he wasn’t surprised. Instead, Steve nodded to Drax and continued talking to Jarvis.

‘Jarvis, could you order food from a variety of places? You know all the good ones. A little of this and that. Consider it a homecoming for Star Lord,’ Steve suggested, grinning when Peter smiled happily.

‘I’d be pleased to. And welcome, Star Lord,’ said Jarvis, graciously.

Peter’s grin widened. ‘I really like this place!’ he exclaimed.

‘I am Groot!’ announced Groot and Rocket turned to his companion, walking over and picking up the flower pot.

‘Groot would like some leafy stuff. There’s leafy stuff here, right?’ asked Rocket.

‘There is, indeed. I will be sure to put it in the order,’ reassured Jarvis.

‘That’s not creepy at all,’ muttered Rocket, rolling his shoulders uneasily. 

‘Jarvis won’t harm you if you don’t harm anyone in this tower,’ said Steve. ‘He watches over everything but he won’t bother you if you don’t want to be bothered. He’s very respectful of boundaries.’

Rocket gazed at Steve, flat and calculating. ‘As long as that’s how it goes, then there’s nothing to worry about.’

He walked further into the room, giving Tony a wide berth and glanced over at Bucky again. Groot waved his arms at everyone as they passed.

Peter sighed. ‘Give him some time. He’s had it rough. And don’t,’ and here Peter turned and stared at Tony. ‘Do not treat him any less than you would treat me. He may be a raccoon but he’s smarter than a lot of humans. Don’t underestimate him.’

‘Sounds like your kinda’ fella’ there, Buck,’ commented Steve.

Bucky watched Rocket walk stiffly away, noticing the tech peeking out from under his shirt, the discs a dull gleam embedded in his back. ‘Something like,’ agreed Bucky.

**  
Rocket was restless. They’d been three days in this tower and he was bored out of his mind. The meetings were all right, sure. And everyone listened to his advice for once, which was gratifying. It’s just… he missed the freedom of space. He missed going to the different spaceports and going after lawbreakers. He missed the feeling of sub gravity and his favourite dishes at one of his stops. He missed sitting on Groot’s shoulders and feeling like king of the world. 

Groot was growing some more. The sun was especially good for him so he would sit in the solarium (that’s a fancy word for a glass room, Rocket had muttered) for hours. Drax would sit next to him, polishing his weapons when he wasn’t sparring with Thor. Gamora would sit there as well, chatting with Natasha. Rocket wasn’t at all surprised _those_ two would have a lot in common.

Rocket stayed out of Tony’s way and left Peter and Thor alone to talk when he saw them. He didn’t remember his own parents, didn’t know them at all but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand the hunger in Peter’s eyes. Rocket forced his own longing deep down again and ignored the twinges in his heart. 

He wasn’t surprised to find himself gravitating towards Steve and Bucky. He noticed they spent a lot of time together. They were close and Rocket wasn’t sure where that began and ended. He didn’t care, anyway. He’d seen all sorts of beings get together, have relationships, have children. He never expected to have that for himself but he wasn’t going to judge anyone else for that. 

Today, Rocket wandered down to the gun range. He wanted to check out the weapons used here and he wanted to fire one. Just to see how it worked. Maybe he’d fire two or three, just for comparison. 

He heard the noise of gunfire and sighed to himself. Well, so much for investigating on his own. He perked up when he turned the corner and saw Bucky standing there, alone.

Bucky looked over at him and smiled. He took off the protective ear coverings and said, ‘You wanna’ try something out?’

Rocket grinned. ‘You’re my favourite person in this stinking place.’

Bucky chuckled. ‘Feeling a little cooped up, are we?’

Rocket snorted. ‘You have no idea. I’m used to roaming the planets, the different star systems… landing at spaceport after spaceport. This? This is being chained to a two foot leash.’

‘Ugh. I can understand your frustration, then. I always wanted to go into space,’ said Bucky, softly.

‘Why didn’t you?’ asked Rocket.

‘Because we’re not as advanced as you all are. Obviously. No spaceports, here. No alien races. Just us human beings, a bunch of mooks stumbling over each other. I used to dream about going into space and discovering other worlds and other people… looks like that went on without me,’ murmured Bucky. 

‘Everything goes on without you, pal,’ observed Rocket. ‘The only thing you can control is when you take a shit and that’s up for grabs, sometimes. You haven’t missed a whole lot, either. You think humans are bad, killing each other? Try entire star systems doing that. It’s survival of the fittest out there. Me and Groot, we’ve survived.’

‘Groot’s been around for a while, huh?’ commented Bucky as he turned to the armoury and looked it over.

‘We’ve been together for a lot of years. At first, I wasn’t sure if I wanted him slowing me down. But there’s a lot more to Groot than people know. They think he’s stupid or something, cos he only says, ‘I am Groot’ but lots of people don’t look beneath the surface for nothing,’ said Rocket, wandering over to eye the guns.

Bucky picked out a rifle and handed it to Rocket. ‘Here, try this one, first. I have the feeling you can handle it.’

Rocket smiled, delighted, as he stroked the gleaming metal. ‘I’ll show you exactly what I can handle.’

Bucky chuckled and got out a different rifle. ‘Put these on,’ he instructed, handing Rocket a pair of ear protectors. ‘I know you’re probably used to not wearing them but it’s nice to have them if you can. I’ll set up the range. Figure you could use a challenge.’

Rocket finished checking out the rifle and took the ear protectors Bucky held out to him. ‘I’m all about the challenges.’

**

Steve and Clint found them a couple of hours later, firing enthusiastically at the course Jarvis set up for them. 

Rocket had to admit that Jarvis was something else, indeed. He actually had to work at shooting accurately and he was enjoying the hell out of himself.

He also liked talking to Bucky. Bucky had told him about himself and Steve in between rounds. Rocket’s respect for him grew. He’d never believed Bucky was over ninety years old but he was science in the flesh. It was kinda’ amazing, Rocket had to admit to himself.

Rocket had been less forthcoming about his own history. He talked briefly about the labs and the experiments. He focused more on the adventures he’d shared with Groot. He had Bucky laughing over the situation where Groot and him had first met Peter and Gamora. He told Bucky about their adventures on Kyln and after.

Bucky was chuckling over Peter's, pardon, _Star Lord’s_ impromptu “dance off” when Steve and Clint joined them. 

Rocket glanced over and grinned at them. He liked Clint, too but hadn’t had time to talk to him much the past three days, outside of the meetings.

‘Something funny?’ asked Clint, curious, smiling back at Rocket. He thought Rocket looked a lot happier and more comfortable at the gun range than he did anywhere else in the tower.

‘Yeah… just laughing over Peter. He kind of is a mook, isn’t he?’ commented Bucky, still chuckling.

‘Yeah… he kinda’ is. But he’s a good guy. He’s young. He’ll wise up a little as he gets older,’ said Rocket, waving a paw in the air.

‘How _old_ are you?’ asked Clint.

‘I dunno. The lab never told me and when I escaped, I didn’t think to look for records. All they had on me was what they did to me and how I responded blah blah blah,’ muttered Rocket.

‘Do you know how old Groot is?’ asked Clint, changing the subject, quickly.

‘Older than me. He’s pretty smart, Groot. If you know how to interpret what he’s saying, you’ll learn a lot of things. Of course, he still messes up. He manages to get parts of him shot off and then cries about it. Everything grows back. It’s not like he has to worry about it,’ said Rocket.

Steve and Clint exchange glances. 

‘Do you worry he might not grow back?’ asked Steve.

Rocket’s ears twitched. ‘What is this? Feelings time? Everyone get in a big circle and express our softer sides? Already did that. Not doing it again.’

‘No… not… sorry. I didn’t mean to… just wondered if you ever worry. He got messed up pretty good this last time,’ said Steve, gently.

Rocket bristled for a moment and then sighed, his shoulders drooping. ‘In all the time I’d been wandering, ain’t met nobody like Groot before. He’s loyal, see. And he’s clever in his own way. He takes a lot of damage because he can but this last time… he protected all of us, see. He wrapped himself around all of us, grew his flowers that float through the air and light up… he made it safe and we weren’t scared.’

Rocket sat down and Bucky sat next to him, carefully putting a hand on his back.

‘We were going to die… that ship was just hurtling down like a comet. When we hit the ground, we were gonna’ be smashed into a million pieces and nothin’ was gonna’ stop Ronan, then. Nothin’. And Groot just sighs and grows around us. He wraps us up safe and sound and takes the hit. Drax was unconscious. Gamora and Peter were looking around, distracted by the flowers and the light. Not me.’

A tear runs down Rocket’s face, wetting his fur and another but Rocket barely notices. ‘Me, I go right up to him. Right up to Groot and ask him why he’s doing it. Why he’s gonna’ sacrifice himself and kill himself for us. For me. And he says… he says ‘we are Groot’ and that’s the first time he’s _ever_ said anything different.’

Rocket sniffs and Steve hands him a handkerchief. He looks at it for a moment and then glances up at Steve in disbelief.

Clint snickers. ‘Yeah, I know. Now you _know _he came from a different era.’__

__‘Awww, stuff it, you. Go on, Rocket,’ encouraged Steve. He’d sat down on the other side and Clint had sat down across from him. It was a small, intimate circle and Rocket should feel trapped, should feel defensive._ _

__He feels safe, though. He feels a lot like he did in that cocoon Groot made of his body. Except here, nobody was going to die and everyone was going to survive, intact. At least, Rocket hopes so. He sees an answering loss in Bucky, Steve and Clint’s eyes. He figures they’d had their own losses, seen their own friends sacrifice themselves. Rocket knew they’d get it, that they’d understand him._ _

__‘Not much more to say. He says that and the next thing I know, we hit the ground. He… explodes… into a million little twigs, all these pieces of him… and I… and I...’ Rocket can’t finish, he can’t breathe. He’s gasping for breath and the tears are streaming down his face and he just… he’s going to explode himself… his heart is beating so fast…_ _

__Bucky puts his arm around Rocket and pulls him close, sheltering him against the warmth of his body._ _

__‘You don’t talk about this much, I reckon,’ Bucky said, holding Rocket next to him._ _

__‘No… ain’t supposed to talk… ain’t supposed to have feelings… just a dumb animal they gonna’ make smarter and gonna’ add stuff to… doesn’t matter if it hurts… doesn’t matter if I beg for them to stop… it doesn’t matter,’ ended Rocket, dully._ _

__‘That’s not true. You matter a lot,’ said Steve, softly as he leans over and strokes a careful hand down Rocket’s back._ _

__‘And you’re not a dumb animal. Don’t think you ever were,’ added Clint. ‘You’re one hell of a guy, Rocket.’_ _

__Rocket shrugs, turning his shoulders inwards and tucking his chin against his chest._ _

__‘All right. I’m not gonna’ push. But Groot knows and everyone else knows. Tony hasn’t said ‘boo’ to you in three days,’ laughed Clint._ _

__‘That’s probably because Drax was sharpening his knives when he said he was very ‘fond of that small rodent’ and then winked at me,’ revealed Bucky._ _

__Rocket couldn’t help it. He giggled. He burst out laughing. ‘Drax is stretching his horizons. His race is literal. Everything they say, you gotta take it at face value. He was _joking_ and that’s...’ Rocket laughed some more._ _

__Steve grinned and Bucky snickered. Clint had a smile on his face, too._ _

__‘So yeah. I rest my case,’ said Clint. ‘And looks like Groot is almost indestructible. How does that work, anyway? You get a few twigs and he comes back or something?’_ _

__Rocket shrugged. ‘Hell if I know. That’s the first time he kablooyed so spectacularly. I’m hoping so. As long as I can get a few twigs of him, I can save him. I’d rather not have to do that. It’s hell on my system.’_ _

__‘I wouldn’t want that to happen too often, either. That’s too stressful,’ agreed Steve._ _

__‘So what are you two doing down here? Checking up on Bucky and me?’ asked Rocket, after a moment of companionable silence._ _

__‘Thought you’d like to see what Clint does with his arrows. I know you’re a gun kinda’ guy but this, you gotta’ see,’ invited Steve._ _

__Rocket grinned. ‘Do any of them explode?’ he asked._ _

__Clint snorted. ‘Do any of them… who do you think you’re talking to, here? And despite Tony being Tony, he makes some fantastic weapons. If he saw your guns, he’d be begging to make them better.’_ _

__‘Make them better, huh? Like how better?’ asked Rocket, his mind whirling._ _

__‘Like, lots better. Like… beyond your wildest dreams, better,’ answered Clint, truthfully._ _

__‘Huh. I might do that, then. Have the feeling I’m gonna’ need beyond my wildest dreams better, if what you guys have been talking about comes to pass,’ said Rocket, somberly._ _

__They all looked at each other. ‘All right. I’ll give him another chance. But one remark, one comment about _anything_ and I’m gonna’ gnaw his balls off,’ warned Rocket._ _

__Bucky laughed. ‘I’d pay good money to see that. But please don’t, if you can help it. You kinda’ need him intact so he can tinker with the good stuff.’_ _

__‘All right, all right. Geez. You and Quill have something in common. Gotta’ suck the joy outta’ everything,’ complained Rocket, with a twinkle in his eyes._ _

__‘Who’s up for exploding arrows, then?’ asked Clint._ _

__‘And maybe you could show me how your guns work,’ added Bucky, hopefully._ _

__‘Yeah, yeah. We can have all the fun with the big toys and make all the kiddies jealous. I wanna’ see how my guns work after Stark does his magic,’ said Rocket._ _

__‘You’ll get your chance,’ promised Clint. He’d gotten to his feet and was picking out some arrows and had slung his bow over his shoulder, the quiver resting against his leg._ _

__‘Awesome. You know, I think this place is growing on me,’ said Rocket, thoughtfully. He got up as well and pulled his favourite gun out from under his vest._ _

__‘Where in the… how did you… where did that come from?’ asked Steve, gawking at him._ _

__Rocket handed the gun over to Bucky who was making ‘gimme’ hands and who smiled as though his birthday had come early._ _

__‘I ain’t revealing my trade secrets,’ said Rocket, loftily._ _

__‘Heh. Guess you got told, Cap,’ remarked Clint as he took his place on the range. He notched the first arrow and glanced down at Rocket._ _

__‘You might want to put those protectors back on,’ he suggested._ _

__Bucky, Rocket, and Steve all put on ear protectors. Clint had his on and he cackled as he shot the bow._ _

__‘Merry fucking Christmas!’ he yelled gleefully, over the sound of the explosion._ _

__Rocket whooped and cheered._ _

__Bucky and Steve grinned at each other._ _

__Clint bowed as Rocket clapped enthusiastically._ _

__‘Yeah… nothin’ ends a heart to heart quite like weapons and explosives,’ said Rocket, brushing away the last of his tears._ _

__Bucky nodded his head. ‘It’s the best way to do things.’ He ran reverent hands over Rocket’s gun and sighed happily._ _

__‘Not too shabby,’ said Steve, laughing at Clint’s look of outrage. ‘I suggest we all choose our weapons and have us a little contest. Just to see if earth technology can stand up to your stuff.’ Steve nodded at Rocket’s gun._ _

__Rocket snickered, taking his gun back. ‘This is gonna’ end up as no contest but I’m a generous fella’. You can give it your best shot.’_ _

__Clint was switching out his arrows. ‘Nice, Rocket, real nice.’_ _

__Rocket twitched his nose in satisfaction as his first shot punched clean through the center of the target. ‘Ain’t no thing like me, except me… you’ll find that out.’_ _

__

__**  
 **Sometime in the Future**_ _

__

__When Groot reached Clint, Steve, and Bucky, he steadied Rocket who was perched on his shoulders before bending down to pick up the enemies who’d pinned them down. With a triumphant, ‘I **AM** Groot!’ he flung them away like ragdolls._ _

__Clint stared up at Groot with fascination. ‘Rocket told me you were tall but… it’s kinda’ different seeing with my own eyes.’_ _

__Groot frowned down at Bucky. ‘I am Groot,’ he rumbled, reaching out to gather Bucky up into his arms. Bucky sighed and relaxed, allowing Rocket to look him over._ _

__‘He’s gonna’ be OK. We gotta’ get him to the medical ship so Bruce can take care of him. You OK, Steve?’ asked Rocket._ _

__‘I’m fine… thanks for rescuing us. Tony would have but he’s been a little busy,’ remarked Steve, glancing up into the sky._ _

__Rocket followed his gaze. ‘Gotta’ hand it to him, he may be an ass but he’s a _knowledgable_ ass. He gonna’ be OK?’ _ _

__Tony was flying around with his latest edition of the Iron Man suit encasing him. Enemy ships were trailing behind him, doing their best to shoot him out of the sky._ _

__‘He’s fine. As soon as Gamora and Drax get that ship going, it’s going to even the odds,’ predicted Steve._ _

__They all heard the rumble as the ship’s engines fired up. Rocket grinned. ‘Things are going to get interesting. Let’s get you guys back to the medical ship. Bruce will want to check you over.’_ _

__Groot carried Bucky as Steve and Clint ran along either side of him. Rocket climbed back onto Groot’s shoulders and kept a sharp lookout for any enemies who might fire at them.They made it back without further incident._ _

__Groot gently laid Bucky down on a bed and hovered over him while Bruce looked him over._ _

__‘He’ll be fine. But he’s done fighting for today,’ announced Bruce, smiling reassuringly._ _

__Groot nodded his head and then handed Bucky a flower he grew with the twist of his fingers._ _

__‘I am Groot,’ he said solemnly, nodding at Bucky who held the flower, carefully._ _

__‘C’mon, you big lug. We don’t have time for all this. Gotta’ get back out there and do some mop up work. Gamora and Drax can’t have all the fun!’ urged Rocket. He had clambered down Groot’s arm and watched but now he was back on Groot’s shoulder._ _

__‘Thanks, Rocket… thanks, Groot,’ said Steve, strapping his shield onto his back and walking out with them._ _

__‘Yeah. Thanks a lot,’ said Clint, checking his supply of arrows and getting his bow ready._ _

__Groot glanced back at Bucky who’d closed his eyes and was motionless beneath the sheets. Bruce had pulled them up over him and had started an IV. Bucky still had the flower gripped between his fingers._ _

__‘He’ll be OK. You can check on him when we’re done, all right?’ suggested Rocket, letting out an aggrieved sigh._ _

__‘I am Groot,’ agreed Groot, not fooled by Rocket’s nonchalance. He’d heard the panic in Rocket’s voice when they heard over the comm link that Steve, Bucky, and Clint were in trouble. Rocket told Groot to start running and hadn’t relaxed until they’d arrived at the scene._ _

__Clint and Steve knew better, too. They exchanged glances and looked up at Rocket._ _

__‘Just like the gun range, huh?’ commented Clint, trotting at their side, arrow ready._ _

__‘Somethin’ like,’ said Rocket, a small grin on his face. ‘Wanna’ have a little contest?’_ _

__‘Thought you’d never ask,’ replied Steve, flinging his shield expertly. The shield took out the approaching enemy and ricocheted back into Steve’s hands in mere seconds._ _

__Rocket whistled, impressed. ‘This might be harder than I thought. May the best raccoon and tree win!’ he exclaimed, sighting down his gun._ _

__Maybe it wasn’t too bad having connections after all, Rocket thought. He looked down at Steve and Clint and then up at Groot._ _

__‘I am Groot,’ murmured Groot, smiling at him._ _

__‘Awww, quit smiling. We’re supposed to be professionals,’ muttered Rocket, ignoring the smile on his own face._ _

__Groot just laughed._ _


End file.
